Dazzle Turtle 3615DB
Dazzle Turtle 3615DB is the improved and repaired form of Magical Turtle 2605DB. It has better Attack and Speed than Magical Turtle, but lower Defense, and is lighter. It evolved in to Shining Turtle 160BD Launcher : Magical Emerald This Launcher is a lond-string launcher, the string mesuring approximately 30cm. It is encrusted with emeralds in the form of a tortoise shell. Face Bolt : Ancient Turtle On this Beyblades Face Bolt is depicted an ancient Sea Turtle with a sparkly rainbow background. It is made of alluminium adding more weight than if were plastic but less if it were to be iron. Its adds stamina and stability. Energy Ring : Dazzle This energy ring, compared to its previous form it is also a little thinner thus decreasing the previous weight. It is patterned exactly the same way as the Magical Energy Ring, but each place where there used to be an embossment is now a small precious stone such as ruby, topaz, sapphire, emerald and citrine. The effect of all the colurs is used to blind the enemy in battle by creating bright rainbows everywhere while spinning. Fusion Wheel : Dazzle The biggest difference between Dazzle Turtle and Magical Turtle is the Fusion Wheel. This Fusion Wheel is not formed in the same way as the Magical Fusion Wheel. The Dazzle Fusion Wheel is composed of precious stones of all colours fused together side by side to make perfect coloured transluscent stripes. It is lighter than the old Iron Fusion Wheel used before the battle with Gandora, but they are also a stonger defense. The shape has also changed. Every other stripe of colour has a small spiked gem pretruding outwards of it, the spikes are short but sharp and could deal damge if ithey were to catch the opponent off guard. Spin Track : 15DB The spin track on Dazzle Turtle is a simple diamond patterned, wide-topped cylinder. Balance Point : 36 This Balance Point is made of diamond. While spinning it creates a ring of light around it. It is a very sharp, fast spin track, and being a 24-carat, pure diamond, it never wears down. Abilities Diamond Illusion LV3 : This ability simply creates a doppleganger of Dazzle Turtle, it is only a mirage, created by light reflecting off of the Energy Ring, the more light reflecting off of the Energy Ring gathers, the more clones are made. While using this attack, the clones can gain solid form from excess of light, if there is enough light used, they may become totally solid copies inditinguishable from the real one and are able to attack the opponents bey or defend an allied bey. Ruby Defender LV3 : A simple, but strong guard ability. It uses the light to reflect off of the rubies on its Energy Ring to create a large amount of Red Light, temporarily blinding the opponent and allowing a fast escape. When light builds up, and this attack is used, sometimes the light solidifies creating an inch-thick ruby shield. Sapphire Ring LV3 : A basic attack, Dazzle Turtle advances and charges at full speed, while using this attack, the fusion wheel and energy ring reflect light off all the sapphires. When light huilds up, the blue light solidifies thickening the fusion wheel, giving the attack a lot more strength. The added layer of sapphire then shatters after use, leaving shards of sapphire on the ground Topaz Trick LV3 : This move uses the Topaz gems on the energy ring to create an illusion of an ability used by an opponent. They create the illusion by using the light reflcted off of the Beys energy ring, when the light is stronger, the illusion can collide with the real attack because the light can solidify and protect the beyblade from an attack, the illusion is not always as powerful as the real attack and can sometimes fail to defend the user. Amethyst Air Strike LV3 : This move uses the wind caused by the beys spin to send it up into the air and allowing it to drill back down on the opponents Bey with its sharp 36 performance tip. The amethyst gems on the energy ring catch the light and blind the opponent, preventing them from defending themself or evading the attack. Obsidian Barrage LV3 : This moves uses the light reflected off of theobsidian in the fusion wheel and in the energy ring to create a fierce black light which then turns into hypernova energy creating a black hole on top of Dazzle Turtle, defending him from all aerial assaults. Emerald Eternity LV3 : This move uses the emerald green liht that reflects off of the emerald in the fusion wheel and on the energy ring, it creates a powerful stream of green light which is so powerful that it goes solid, creating a long line of emerald, Beyscan spin onthis stream of emerald. 'Special Move(s) :' Sparkle Storm ''': Dazzle Turtle jumps into the air and causes giant stones of all colours to rain from the sky, crushing anything underneath. It hits the opponent with gems knocking them out of balance and damages it too. '''Rainbow Sparkle Prison : Dazzle Turtle calls upon the precious stones in the ground. They spring from the earth and form a tight prison around the enemies Bey, ther is no escape as the gems are thick and solid. Sparkling Pandemonium : Dazzle Turtle calls upon the stones and ores in the ground to do its bidding. Gems erupt everywhere, gold erupts from the ground, as well as silver and bronze. Gems rain from the sky, they are unable to hit gems on the ground, Dazzle Turtle is unable to be hit by this due to it being made of pure gems. Category:Unregistered Bey Category:Turtle